Bless Those Skirts
by ellowyntinuviel
Summary: "Rachel Berry just couldn't resist those Cheerio skirts." Includes one chapter of Rachel/OC and one of Rachel/Brittany, but is now solely Rachel/Santana smut.
1. Skirt One

This was written for the glee kink meme over on livejournal. The prompter wanted Rachel/various Cheerios, in uniform and in public. Those uniforms are sexy as hell, and I got inspired. First up is Rachel/OC, then Rachel/Brittany, and then Rachel/Santana.

This is basically just an excuse for smut. Let me know what you think.

**Bless Those Skirts**

Rachel Berry felt like she was going crazy. It was those skirts, those damn Cheerio skirts. As soon as she had walked into McKinley High on the first day of her freshman year, Rachel knew she was a goner. All she could see was red.

Cheerios were everywhere, walking the halls with their heads held high and their skirts ridiculously tight, stretching over their hips and coming down to cover the tops of their thighs. She wanted to reach out and run her hands over the material, sliding it upwards over toned thighs and hips.

She didn't know the name of her first Cheerio, but then she couldn't recall most of the names of the people around her. It was her first high school party, the culmination of the first week of school and she had heard some of the other glee kids talking about going. They weren't exactly popular enough to get personally invited but at large high school parties full of drunken kids, no one seemed to care exactly who was hanging around.

The Cheerio in question was ridiculously drunk, spinning around on top of a table, still in her uniform and Rachel sat entranced. She hadn't been drinking herself, just merely sipping on some water and watching the girl spin.

Her hair was light brown and her eyes were big and green and Rachel couldn't look away when her skirt started to rise up as she swayed her hips. The girl moved her body back and forth and that damn skirt kept getting higher and higher and when Rachel caught sight of her spankies, she knew she had to have her.

Rachel followed her to the bathroom and the girl didn't stop her from coming into the room with her. The girl had been eyeing Rachel most of the time she had been dancing.

Her kisses were wet and sloppy, but Rachel didn't care. All she could feel was the way the girl's Cheerio skirt felt as she ran her hands across her hips. The polyester-spandex combination was rougher than she had imagined and she pulled away from it to unzip the top half of the Cheerio's uniform.

She practically ripped it off before she attached her lips to the girl's neck, settling her hands on her outer thighs. She could feel the girl's back arching as she stretched her neck to give Rachel better access to it. Rachel attacked her neck greedily, nipping at it and sucking hard enough to leave marks.

She slid her hands up the girl's legs, raising the fabric of the skirt with them. She trailed kisses down the girl's neck across her collarbone down towards her breasts. She felt the cheerleader reach down and grab the top of her skirt, trying to tug it down.

"No," Rachel breathed out, "leave it on."

The girl obliged happily, trailing her arms up the wall behind her. Rachel reached around to grab her ass, pulling her closer as she latched on to one of the girl's hard nipples, rolling her tongue over it and sucking it harshly.

The Cheerio gasped and buried one of her hands in Rachel's hair, holding her there. Rachel bit down in response, drawing another sound of pleasure out of the girl as she continued her ministrations.

Rachel finally slid her hands across the girl's hips, slipping them down between her legs to the apex of her thighs. She pushed aside the girl's spankies and ran her hand across her slit, feeling how wet she was. Rachel practically growled in response.

The Cheerio skirt bunched around the girl's hips and Rachel wasted no time sliding two fingers into the girl who moaned in response. Rachel pumped her fingers in and out roughly, forcing them in as deep as she could and she sucked at the girl's pulse point.

The girl was moaning loudly and Rachel added a third finger, laying her forehead against the girl's breastbone and pulling away from her slightly. She looked down and watched as her fingers moved inside the girl and she licked her lips at the sight of her bright red skirt gathered up around her hips.

She brushed her thumb against the Cheerio's clit and pushed herself against the girl then, holding her against the wall. She could feel the girl's hands clawing at her shoulders as she cried out. She grabbed the girl's skirt with her free hand, pulling as much free material as she could into her grasp as she began to move her thumb against her clit in time with the motion of her fingers inside the girl.

She felt the girl starting to convulse as she began crying out, and Rachel bit down on her shoulder as hard as she could just when she felt the girl about to climax. She finally felt the girl's muscles tighten and clench around her fingers and she smirked.

Rachel pulled away immediately, sliding her fingers out of the girl, who just gasped in response. She stepped back and slid the girl's skirt back down over her hips to cover her thighs, wiping away the girl's wetness on her fingers as she did so. The girl just leaned against the wall heavily with her eyes closed.

Rachel adjusted her Cheerio skirt until it was just perfect, and then she walked out.


	2. Skirt Two

Part two of my fill for the glee kink meme prompt requesting Rachel/Cheerios in uniform. The prompter really wanted some Brittberry so here it is and it's pure smut. Let me know what you think. I was really nervous about writing Brittany.

**chapter two**

Rachel thought she had gotten all her Cheerio frustration out at the party, but as soon as she went back to school, it flared back up with a vengeance. Their skirts were suddenly different. Where they had been a simple A-line skirt, suddenly they were pleated. But the pleats never met and every time a Cheerio took a step, the pleats would separate and Rachel could catch a glimpse of thigh and it made her feel crazy again.

But Rachel learned that week that she was never going to get a chance to run her hands through those strips of fabric. Quinn Fabray had made her a walking target as soon as she walked in Monday morning, throwing a giant red slushie in her face and marking her as an outcast.

So all she could do was watch. Every single football game, every halftime show, every pep rally was just full of Cheerios bouncing around in those skirts, swinging the fabric around as they spun through the air or jumped in the air.

Brittany was by far the most distracting, though. She was the best dancer on the squad and it showed in the way she popped her hips and tossed her head, her whole body reacting to the movement and her skirt flying around. She would do cartwheels and backflips and hit every move harder than anyone else and Rachel could only stare at her long, lean legs peeking out through the strips of fabric across her thighs.

Rachel found her in the locker room after school one day several weeks after her first encounter with a cheerleader. She had stayed late after school, biding her time in the choir room until she knew Cheerios practice was over. She had learned that Brittany was usually the last one to leave, usually because she got confused or forgot that she was supposed to be leaving. Santana usually helped her remember, but Santana had been absent that day.

Brittany was sitting on one of the benches in between the numerous rows of red lockers, looking serious and contemplative. She had changed out of her Cheerio shell and wore a white t-shirt over top of her skirt and Rachel sighed at the sight.

Brittany looked up at the noise. "Oh, hi Rachel," she said cheerfully, before she frowned. "Wait, Quinn said I'm not supposed to talk to you because you're a troll. Do you live under a bridge, Rachel? Is that why?"

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew Quinn hated her, for some completely irrational reason, but she didn't know that Quinn was saying such hateful things about her.

Brittany stood up, walking towards her, looking vaguely apologetic. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I don't think you look like a troll," she told her. "I think you're cute and fun-sized."

Rachel sniffled. "Thank you, Brittany," she responded, wiping her eyes. "I appreciate your kindness."

Brittany just nodded and smiled at her kindly before she pulled her in for a hug. Rachel fit up against her nicely, her head underneath Brittany's chin. She wrapped her arms around the cheerleader's waist, and she felt Brittany start to sway, still holding on to her.

She could feel the pieces of Brittany's skirt swaying with them, rubbing against her legs and an uncomfortable ache settled in her stomach. She groaned quietly.

Brittany pulled away from her slightly. "Are you okay, Rachel?" she asked, concerned.

Rachel just nodded at her.

"Are you sure, because it looks like you want to have sex with me right now."

Rachel gasped, one of her hands coming to her chest. "Excuse me?" she squeaked out, beginning to wonder if perhaps Brittany was more astute than she initially appeared.

Brittany nodded at her. "You're face is kind of red and you just made the same that Santana makes when we make out," she answered, stepping closer to Rachel. "You sorta make the same face as her, too, like you're hungry."

Rachel couldn't say anything, she just looked down, her gaze stopping on the bottom of Brittany's skirt. "Would you have any opposition to that idea, Brittany, if I were to admit that I wanted to engage in those kinds of activities with you?"

"If you're trying to ask if you can kiss me, then the answer is yes," Brittany responded.

Rachel hesitated only briefly, her eyes watching Brittany's skirt as the girl came closer to her. Brittany raised her head up and kissed her softly. Rachel ran her hands down Brittany's sides as they kissed, slipping them through the strips of her skirt to rest against the soft skin on the backs of her legs. She kneaded the muscles there gently and she felt Brittany sigh sweetly.

Rachel carefully pushed them backwards up against the lockers and continued to kiss Brittany languidly. Brittany's hands fluttered lightly across her body and she leaned into her. She tried to keep things slow (it felt wrong to rush anything with Brittany), but Brittany was getting impatient and she could tell when Brittany bit down on her bottom lip, pulling one of Rachel's hands off of her leg and bringing it up to her breast.

Rachel felt a hard nipple underneath her palm and she cupped Brittany's breast, massaging it. She heard Brittany let out a soft mewl and she pulled out of Rachel's kiss to lean her head back against the lockers. At that angle, she was too tall for Rachel to lean up and kiss so she dipped her head down to take one of Brittany's nipples into her mouth through her shirt.

The cotton was rough in her mouth, but it was thin and as she continued, the dampness clung to her body. Time passed slowly and Rachel was enjoying herself immensely, but something felt off. She pulled away.

"Brittany, wait," she said, trying to catch her breath.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked down at her. "What?"

Rachel sat down on the bench. "Brittany, will you – I don't know – twirl around or dance maybe? You're an amazing dancer."

Brittany beamed at her. "But I don't have any music, Rachel," she answered. "Oh, I know! You should sing something!"

Rachel's brow furrowed. "I don't know about that."

"Please?" the blonde pleaded, and Rachel couldn't say no to the hopeful look in her eyes.

Rachel sang something simple and easy, a contemporary song that she felt had a good enough rhythm when sung without music. Brittany smiled and started swaying around, getting more and more into the song and her dancing as Rachel continued to sing. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she watched Brittany, whose optimism and sweetness were infectious.

She would have laughed with the blonde when she giggled, but she was transfixed by the movement of the girl dancing around her. Something about the way she moved, swaying back and forth and spinning around energetically was magnetic and Rachel couldn't look away. The pleats of her skirt moved with her, dancing in the air around her, unable to keep up with Brittany's movements. Her legs were fully visible and Rachel could see her toned muscles flexing while she danced, pieces of fabric occasionally hitting them.

The blonde's head was moving so fast that her hair was flying around her and Rachel could see her eyes were closed. She quickly stood up and moved to where Brittany was, pushing her up against the locker forcefully. Brittany gasped and her eyes darkened and their kisses grew more frantic.

Rachel slid down the dancer's body, sinking on to her knees. She glanced up and Brittany's head was flown back. Her hair was wild from dancing and a light layer of sweat covered her body. Rachel slowly licked her way up Brittany's inner thigh, feeling the girl shudder. Rachel was right there, almost eye-level with that damn red skirt, and she moaned.

She slowly licked and nipped her way up Brittany's thighs, feeling anxious. The skirt that was so close to her now was taunting her every second and she needed to get under it. She tugged at Brittany's hips until the girl lowered herself slightly.

Rachel raised her head up, pulling aside Brittany's spankie, and dipping her tongue into the inviting wetness she found there. The straps of Brittany's skirt fell around her head and she felt enormous satisfaction when Brittany groaned.

She flicked her tongue over the dancer's clit and felt Brittany shudder. She heard a hand smack the metal of the lockers they were up against. Brittany buried her other hand in Rachel's hair and held her close as Rachel tasted her.

Rachel went slowly at first, because after all, this was Brittany, but the redness of her Cheerio skirt kept catching Rachel's eye and she would remember the way it moved and it spurred her on until she was keeping a frantic pace with her tongue.

She heard Brittany moaning above her as she raised one of her legs and placed it over Rachel's shoulder. Her skirt moved with her, the fabric pieces now draping loosely over Rachel's head and Rachel hummed against her.

She felt Brittany's muscles begin to tense and she gripped on to a strap of her Cheerio skirt. She pushed her tongue inside the dancer and she cried out, her hips bucking against Rachel's face as she rode out her orgasm.

Rachel was content to stay there, surrounded by bright Cheerio red, lapping at Brittany's juices slowly to ease her through her climax until she felt the blonde's body relax. She stood up, dusting off her knees.

When she finally stood, she felt something odd in her hand and she looked down to realize that she had accidentally pulled the strip of fabric she had been grasping off of Brittany's skirt. She just smirked.

Brittany threw her arms over Rachel's shoulders. "It's okay. You can keep that one. I have a whole skirt full of them," she smiled, giving Rachel a lazy kiss.

"Thank you, Brittany," she smiled back, leaning up on her tiptoes to give Brittany a soft kiss. "You're very sweet."

She stepped back and started walking towards the door.

"You're welcome, Rachel," she heard Brittany say and she threw a bright smile over her shoulder, happy when the blonde returned it.


	3. Skirt Three

The third part of the Rachel/Cheerios smutfest. Rachel/Santana

**chapter three**

Rachel made it almost two years after her tryst with Brittany without succumbing to her lust for those Cheerio skirts. It wasn't easy, and sometimes she was hyper aware of the cheerleaders within the Glee club, spinning around and dancing and singing – good lord, singing – while their skirts rose up over their legs.

But she resisted, knowing that there definitely wasn't any chance she would be able to run her fingers underneath one of the uniforms now. Quinn had made it harder than ever for her to have friends, and while things had moderately improved for her in the friend department as more Cheerios and jocks joined the glee club, she knew nothing would ever come of it.

It was Santana who made her break, though, which seemed ridiculous in hindsight, because, well, it was Santana. Santana had tortured her relentlessly and taken every opportunity she had to tease Rachel and/or cover her in slushie.

But Santana was sexy, and even Rachel couldn't deny how gorgeous she was. And when Santana did her best Tina Turner with Mercedes, Rachel felt her legs turn into jelly and she thought she was going to melt out of the seat.

The two girls absolutely ikilled/i "River Deep, Mountain High." They were spectacular, much to everyone's pleasant surprise. Even Rachel was enjoying their performance. When the two turned away from their audience and shook their asses, Rachel's jaw dropped and her mouth watered.

That fucking skirt. It had seemed like a crime to vote against it, but she did what she had to for the club.

When Santana cornered her in the auditorium during her free period, she knew Santana thought it was a crime, too.

"What the hell, Berry?" she demanded, standing in front of Rachel with her hands on her hips.

Rachel stared at her over the piano, where she had been idly playing a simple scale to warm up. "I'm sorry, Santana. Is there something with which you need assistance?"

"Yeah, you wanna tell me why you and Frankenteen voted for the children of the corn? 'Cedes and I totally owned everyone in that competition."

Rachel stuttered for a moment, tearing her eyes away from the hem of Santana's skirt up to her face. "I don't know what you mean, Santana. Finn and I merely voted for the duet that we thought was the most entertaining and technically proficient. While I admit that you and Mercedes's rendition of the iconic Tina and Ike Turner classic 'River Deep, Mountain High' was quite enjoyable, it lacked the finesse of more trained vocalists, who could truly do it justice. Sam and Quinn chose a simpler song that fit their voices and ranges much better."

Santana's palms hit the top of the piano and Rachel jumped. "Cut the crap, Yentl. We totally know that you did it because you think it will make Sam stay in glee club. And it's bullshit. You owes me my Stix."

Rachel stood up, striding up to the other girl. "I don't owe you anything, Santana. No matter what our motivations for voting as we did, Finn and I stand by our decisions. You lost and I think you should get over it."

Rachel knew she was pushing her luck. Santana had a fiery temper, but something about the other girl's reaction made heat settle in her stomach. The girl's face was flushed and she was breathing heavily in anger, her chest rising and falling while she glared at Rachel. Rachel watched the way her uniform top rose and fell with each breathe, the way her skirt moved as she tapped her foot on the ground.

She gulped, and when she looked back up, Santana's eyebrow was raised challengingly. The cheerleader was smirking at her knowingly. "Make me."

Rachel's own eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm sorry?" she squeaked.

Santana took a step closer to her. "You deaf? I said, imake me./i"

Rachel didn't need to be told again as she reached out at Santana hungrily, pushing her against the piano on the stage. She heard Santana gasp, obviously shocked at Rachel's behavior. She pressed her lips against the Cheerio's harshly and Santana didn't react at first. Rachel slid her hands up the other girl's arms, reaching back and pulling Santana's ponytail out of her hair.

When she freed the girl's hair and let it drop down past her shoulders, she felt Santana start to return her kiss, putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders and pulling her closer. Rachel groaned into their kiss, sliding her own hands around Santana's back.

Their kisses were rough. Santana was angry and Rachel could tell by the force with which she kisses her and the way her hands roamed over her body. "God, I hate these fucking sweaters," she muttered.

Rachel groaned, and before Santana could react, she spun her around, pressing the front of her body up against the piano. She pulled the zipper on the back of Santana's top down, surprised that the other girl was letting her take charge. She let the top lay there, completely open and she ran her fingernails lightly down the Latina's back, eliciting a moan and shudder from the girl.

Rachel pushed on Santana's back until she was leaning down slightly, her elbows resting on the top of the piano. She trailed kisses across the caramel skin in front of her, scraping her teeth against the Latina's back occasionally. She slid her hands through the sides of Santana's open top, resting them on Santana's stomach. She held the girl while she ground against her backside.

Santana's hands moved across the piano and she moaned, her voice deeper and raspier than Rachel had ever heard it.

Rachel tore one of hands away from the toned muscles of Santana's stomach, sliding it down her side and between her legs. She brushed her hand against the outside of her red spankies, pressing her hand against the material roughly. The Cheerio whimpered.

She pushed aside the material then, pushing three fingers inside of Santana with no pretense. Her hands clutched at the smooth surface of the piano as she cried out. Rachel couldn't help but groan at how wet Santana was.

She tightened her grip on Santana's stomach, holding the girl's ass firmly against her. She could feel her Cheerio skirt moving, rubbing against the fabric of her own skirt as she pumped her fingers in and out of the other girl as hard as she could.

Rachel continued to kiss Santana's back, curling her fingers with each thrust. She sucked and bit on whatever flesh she could reach, satisfied with the way Santana reacted, her arching and her body pulsing beneath Rachel. Her stomach muscles began to quiver and Rachel pressed her further into the edge of the piano.

"Oh, fuck Rachel," she cried out, her body stiffening and her inner muscles clenched around Rachel's fingers as she came.

Rachel peppered a few kisses down Santana's spine as she pulled out of her, leaving the Cheerio to rest her forehead against the cool surface of the piano in the auditorium, muttering something about getting over it.


	4. Skirt Four

So this is the last little piece of smut for my glee kink meme fill, but who knows? There might be more at some point. Maybe Brittanaberry? I don't even know. I want to get focused back on my other story first, though. It's Santana/Rachel again, because I just can't resist Pezberry lol. Please review.

**chapter four**

Santana propositioned Rachel at least twice after that, once around Christmas time and once around Valentine's Day. Rachel was shocked, to say the least, but she resisted. It was a new experience for her – she had only caught a glimpse of her first Cheerio a couple of times following their encounter, and Brittany had been nice to her, but neither Rachel nor Brittany ever tried for a repeat performance.

Rachel had seriously considered Santana's offer at Christmas. The Cheerios were wearing knee-high socks with red stripes like candy canes and the sight was enticing. She had almost said yes, but managed to catch herself in time to feign shock before running off.

She had immediately declined Santana's offer during Valentine season. She was still drop-dead gorgeous, and her candy striper outfit was practically begging her to rip it off. But Rachel couldn't do it. It was _Santana_, of all people. It was Santana, out of a Cheerio uniform, and somehow, that just wouldn't do.

But when Santana had turned up on her doorstep during the first week of summer, Rachel hadn't been able to say no. When her doorbell rang late on a Friday night when her fathers were out of town, the first thing she saw when she opened the door was a sea of red, McKinley High School Cheerio red, to be precise.

Instead of the normal white tennis shoes, the girl standing before her had on red stilettos that made her impossible long legs appear even longer. Santana was smirking at her, one hand on her hip and the other holding a duffel bag. Her hair was expertly pulled back in a ponytail.

"I talked to Brittany," the former Cheerio started, "and she had an interesting little theory about you, Rachel. Do you want to hear it?"

Stunned, Rachel just stood there holding on to the door. She nodded.

Santana chuckled. "Brittany seems to think that you have a thing for Cheerio uniforms – something about you asking her to dance around in her Cheerio skirt in a locker room before you fucked her three years ago."

She took a step inside, stopping just in front of Rachel and closing the door. She dropped the duffel bag on the floor and licked her lips. "So, tell me, does this turn you on?" she asked, spinning around once in front of Rachel. She wasn't wearing the typical red Cheerio spankies under the skirt; she was wearing a red lacy thong underneath it.

Rachel licked her own lips and grabbed Santana by the neck of her uniform, pulling in for bruising kiss. She held the former cheerleader flush against her body, groaning when she felt Santana grab her ass and grind against her.

She pushed the darker girl against the door roughly, smiling when she heard Santana gasp. Rachel gripped her hips, trailing her hands over the familiar uniform material she loved. She kisses her way across Santana's jawline as she reached her hands behind the girl's back to unzip the top of her uniform, pausing only to slide it off the other girl. She smirked when she caught site of a red lace bra that matched her thong.

Rachel didn't look long, though, because Santana buried her hands in Rachel's hair and pulled her back in for a searing kiss. Rachel kissed her way down to Santana's neck, pausing at her pulse point to nip at it lightly. Santana sighed.

The shorter girl's tongue peaked out of her mouth and she slid it slowly over the soft skin of the former Cheerio's neck, stopping to suck on a particularly sensitive spot she found. She palmed one of Santana's breasts, tweaking her nipple through her bra in time with her sucking and drawing a low moan out of the Latina.

She felt Santana's hands dancing across her own body to tug at her sweater. "Take this off," she muttered, bringing her lips down to meet Rachel's. The diva happily obliged, pulling the article of clothing over her head and tossing it on the ground with Santana's top.

Rachel pressed herself against the other girl again, sighing contentedly when her skin made contact with Santana's. She immediately went back to work on the taller girl's neck, kissing her way across her, drawing gasps and moans from Santana, pausing every time the girl made a noise to pay extra attention to the areas that got the most response.

She ran her hands up Santana's skirt and tugged her thong down, letting it slide down her legs. The ex-cheerleader stepped out of them and Rachel ran her hands up Santana's outer thighs, moaning as her hands met bare hips and the skirt's pleats rubbed against her knuckles.

Santana made a move to pull her skirt off, and Rachel grabbed her wrists quickly. "Leave it on, Santana," she whispered against the other girl's neck, feeling her shudder.

Santana put her hands on Rachel's bare shoulders and played with one of her bra straps. "No, Rachel," she said, her voice husky. "I want you to take it off of me."

Rachel's knees felt weak and she shook her head.

Santana scoffed, and before Rachel could react, yanked the damn skirt down herself. Rachel glanced down at the ground, eyeing the skirt and something about the site of it laying there on the floor, wrapped around Santana's stilettos and red thong made her push herself against the Latina and kiss her hungrily.

She pushed two fingers into Santana immediately and heard her gasp, flinging her head back against the door. But Rachel didn't stop, she just pushed into Santana even further. She ran her other hand up and down Santana's side, letting it rest against her hip before she gripped it tightly, the bare flesh she made contact with making her stifle a moan by kissing the other girl again. She moved inside the girl slowly, teasing her.

Santana's arms wrapped around her and she felt the taller girl's fingernails dig into her back. "Faster," she breathed out, her voice low. She wrapped one leg around Rachel's hip and held her there.

Rachel pumped in and out of her quickly then, smirking in satisfaction when Santana's cries grew louder. Santana was clawing at her back and Rachel added a third finger in response.

She kissed the former Cheerio's collarbone, nipping at it. She was aware of the girl's skirt pooled beneath them and she stepped on it gleefully. Rachel could feel Santana growing closer to orgasm and she pressed her thumb against her clit.

Santana's head was thrown back and her voice was rising in both pitch and volume. Her back was arched against Rachel, who held her against the door. She could feel Santana's heel digging into her lower back with each thrust and her fingernails were scratching her back desperately. Rachel pushed into her faster and she knew Santana was close. Her thumb moved in time with her fingers and she took one of her nipples into her mouth through her bra.

Santana's whole body shook as she came, crying out Rachel's name and holding her close. Rachel slowed the pace of her fingers down, helping Santana ride out her pleasure, instead of moving away. After all, it was her house. Where was she going to go? And even if she had somewhere she could have gone, Santana's leg was still wrapped around her and the girl showed no signs of moving it.

Her breath slowing and her body starting to relax again, Santana slowly put her leg back down and gasped when Rachel pulled out of her. She didn't let Rachel move away, though, keeping her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders.

Santana leaned down and kissed Rachel lightly. She pulled her ponytail out of her hair and shook it out, smirking at the look on Rachel's face. She finally pulled away from her and Rachel watched her walk over and pick up the duffel back.

Rachel bent over and picked up the abandoned skirt from the floor, holding it tightly. She brought her arms down to her sides, letting the material rest against her leg. When she turned back around, Santana was smiling at her, holding up one of those famous red, white and black Cheerio uniforms.

"It's your turn now," she husked.

Rachel's eyes widened and Santana chuckled. "What? You're not the only one who has a thing for these uniforms."

Rachel dropped the skirt she was holding and let Santana drag her upstairs. How had she never thought of that before?


	5. Skirt Five

Hey! Thanks so much to all the reviews and alerts I got for this story. I hadn't originally planned to revisit it anytime soon, but my girlfriend told me something interesting about it, and it gave me an idea that I had to write out. This is dedicated to her.

**chapter five**

To say Rachel felt awkward would be an understatement. She had been so mesmerized by the sight of Santana in her old cheerleading skirt that she had let herself be led upstairs and ushered into the bathroom with a McKinley High School Cheerio uniform.

She had even gone so far as to put it on before she realized what she was doing. She was currently standing in front of the full-length mirror on the back of the door staring at herself and wondering how she had gotten here. It looked unnatural.

She ran her hands down her sides, feeling the material of the top underneath her fingertips. The shell was rough and a little uncomfortable as it clung to her torso. As Rachel's hands continued their path, they drifted towards the skirt. She watched in the mirror as the straps of fabric moved away as she touched her bare leg.

Rachel reached up then, pushing her hair back over her shoulders as she sighed at her reflection. She considered staying in the bathroom. Maybe if she stayed there long enough, Santana would get bored and leave and she wouldn't have to go through with this.

Unfortunately for her, however, it seemed Santana's sexual persistence was greater than her impatience and she was banging on the door.

"Come on, Rachel. What the hell is taking so long?" she yelled out, continuing to hit the door. "I wants to get my Cheerio mack on."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, unsure how to answer. "Well," she started, "I must inform you that upon further rumination, I have decided to decline your generous offer and must now ask you to vacate the premises."

The pounding on the door stopped and Rachel heard nails slipping down the wood. There was a long moment of silence and she wondered if Santana had actually left. To her surprise, the thought disappointed her.

The doorknob started moving and Rachel's jaw dropped when Santana stuck her head in. Rachel crossed her arms across her chest self-consciously. Her discomfort only grew further when Santana stepped into the bathroom completely and smirked at her.

Santana licked her lips and Rachel looked away, blushing and finding a particularly interesting spot on the tile floor. She could feel Santana's eyes on her, wandering across her body and her blush deepened.

Rachel found herself unable to move as Santana walked towards her, her hips swaying. Rachel's eyes slid shut and she worried her bottom lip, sure that she was going to draw blood if she didn't stop. She felt Santana slip behind her and she tensed.

She should have moved. She should have just stepped away and shut herself in her room until Santana really did leave. But something about Santana was magnetic and powerful enough to hold her in place. Rachel's body was rigid and she couldn't think of a time she had felt more awkward, but she just could not move away from the other girl.

She remembered her first sexual encounter with a McKinley Cheerio, how the girl had been drunk and sloppy as Rachel pressed her into the wall roughly. She remembered Brittany, how she had been so sweet and kind as she let Rachel taste her. She remembered Santana in the auditorium, how she had been surprisingly willing to let Rachel fuck her from behind against the piano. She remembered downstairs in the hallway, how Santana encouraged Rachel to take her right there up against the front door.

Rachel felt Santana's arms slide around her waist, gripping her hands and pulling on them. Santana intertwined their fingers and brought their joined hands to rest on Rachel's hips. Santana pressed against and kissed her neck lightly.

"Relax," Santana whispered against her ear hotly. Rachel shivered. "I let you fuck me twice, and now I'm going to return the favor."

Santana's breathe was warm as it slid down her neck and Rachel felt the other girl squeeze her hands gently. She couldn't stop a small moan from escaping when she felt Santana's teeth ghosting across her earlobe before biting it lightly.

Santana suddenly moved away from her and released her hands. Rachel frowned, wondering if she had done something wrong. She felt foolish, letting Santana touch her, letting Santana get so far with her. Was this all just some plot? It didn't feel like one, but one could never tell with a girl like Santana.

Rachel felt hands pulling at her hair and she realized then what was happening. She raised her head then, opening her eyes. Santana was standing behind her, expertly pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Santana pulled on it a couple times, tugging it tighter into the holder. She dropped her hands, putting them back on Rachel's hips.

She met Rachel's eyes in the mirror. "You can't be a proper Cheerio without a ponytail," she smiled, winking. Rachel's eyebrows rose. Santana Lopez had smiled at her, genuinely smiled; she didn't smirk or frown or snarl or snap at Rachel like she normally tended to do. No, Santana Lopez was standing behind her, naked and smiling as she ran her hands over her hips.

"I've never done this before," she muttered uncomfortably.

Santana rolled her eyes, her lips twisting as she smirked. Rachel was glad for the familiarity. "Obviously," the taller girl shot back. "Coach Sylvester never lets civilians anywhere near these uniforms. She's probably have us both murdered in our sleep if she knew that you were wearing one right now," she chuckled, slipping her hands around Rachel's midsection and pulling the small girl back against her. "I gotta say though, this uniform doesn't look half bad on you Berry."

Santana's lips found her neck and she trailed hot kisses across the skin below her ear. Her arms trailed across Rachel's front, the rough material scratching at her. Rachel could see everything she was doing in the mirror – the way her fingers ran over her stomach lightly, the way they would curl as she randomly pressed her fingernails against the shell like she knew what the roughness did to Rachel; the way her full lips trailed down her neck as she dropped light kisses in a path down from her ear towards her shoulder, the way her teeth scraped across a particularly sensitive spot. She felt wetness start to pool between her thighs.

Santana looked up then, meeting her eyes in the mirror as she bit down on Rachel's neck, eliciting a gasp from the smaller girl. Her eyes were dark and intense and all Rachel could do was stare into them. She hadn't even noticed that she was leaning against Santana heavily and one of her hands was behind her, wrapped up in the former cheerleader's hair.

Rachel pulled her hand away and let them fall at her sides, her arms resting on top of the tan ones that were still wrapped around her. "No, Santana, I'm a virgin," she admitted. "I've never done _this_ before."

Santana's arms stilled immediately and she pulled her lips away from Rachel's neck. "Oh," she rasped, her eyebrows rising.

Rachel finally looked away from the mirror. "Yeah. _Oh,_" the normally verbose girl answered.

"Well, do you want me to stop?" Santana asked her after a few long moments. Rachel felt the girl squeeze her midsection gently.

Rachel glanced up, catching Santana's eyes in the mirror. "I – I don't know," she whispered. And she truthfully didn't. Her panties were uncomfortably wet and her whole body felt like it was on fire. But she had always planned to lose her virginity to someone she loved, had been in a relationship with for a long time. She had planned to lose her virginity to someone she trusted completely.

She didn't love Santana; she wasn't even sure if she really trusted the ex-Cheerio. She was sure, however, that everything she had done with Santana had felt _right_.

Santana pulled away from her, breaking their eye contact in the mirror. She moved around Rachel, who bowed her head, expecting the other girl to leave. Santana stopped in front of her and put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. She ducked her head down until she finally got Rachel to look at her.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," she said, her face genuine and earnest. Rachel didn't know if she trusted Santana, but she at least believed her. Santana wasn't _that_ good an actress.

Santana grasped Rachel's hand and the smaller girl let herself be pulled towards her bedroom. Santana shut the door behind them and led Rachel over to her bed, sitting her down gently. Her hands found their way back on to Rachel's shoulders and she pushed Rachel's legs apart with her own as she came to stand between them.

"I told you that I'm here to return a favor," Santana told her. "There are ways I can return that favor without like, penetration."

Rachel's eyes widened and Santana shrugged in response.

"That way, when you get with Finnocence or St. Douchebag or Fuckerman or whoever, you can still say you're technically a virgin. And I guarantee you that any one of them would let you wear the uniform," she finished, winking down at Rachel.

Years of assemblies preaching that _oral sex is still sex_ flashed through her mind, but Santana was staring at her carefully, a small smile on her face – the same kind of real smile Santana had shown her earlier – and Rachel lost all of her thoughts.

Santana leaned down and kissed her fully, running her hands up Rachel's neck to cup her cheeks. Rachel sighed contentedly and she rested her hands on Santana's hips. She tried not to groan as her hands ran across the other girl's soft tan skin. She could feel Santana slide down to the ground between her legs, resting on her knees as they continued to kiss. Rachel didn't move her hands, letting them glide up Santana's body as she kneeled. She eventually brought them to rest on Santana's bare shoulders.

Rachel felt Santana's tongue against her bottom lip, pressing for entrance and she granted it. She moaned when Santana's tongue met her own. Rachel felt Santana tugging at the zipper on the back of the cheerleading top she had on. Rachel tensed slightly, but let Santana slide the material off of her.

The air was cool and she felt her nipples harden. Santana's hands were warm as they rested against her lower back and Rachel shivered, gripping Santana's shoulders tightly. She felt Santana's hands run up her back, quickly unclasping her bra. Rachel let her remove it and she tried to cover herself but Santana pulled her flush against her before she had a chance.

Rachel gasped as their bodies made contact. Santana kissed her softly. "It's okay," she whispered against Rachel's lips. Rachel felt hands roaming over her stomach up towards her breasts and her body arched of its own accord when Santana finally palmed one of them, kneading the tender flesh before she tweaked Rachel's nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'm going to make you feel good, Rachel. I promise," she murmured, pressing her lips against Rachel's before she pulled away.

Santana hooked her fingers in the sides of Rachel's panties and Rachel lifted herself off the bed to let her slide them down. Rachel watched her stand up and wave a hand at her. Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She expected a familiar eye roll and was pleasantly surprised when Santana just stood there. "Get on the bed," Santana told her, waving her hand again. "Lay up against the pillows. My knees are starting to hurt down here."

There was a joke there, but Rachel bit her tongue and quickly did as she was told, pulling herself back up towards the top of the bed, propping herself up on her elbows when she reached her pillows. Santana was staring down at her unabashedly from the end of the bed and Rachel felt herself blush.

Santana crawled up the bed, settling her body between Rachel's legs as she leant down to kiss her. "Don't do that," Santana whispered. "You're actually really pretty."

Rachel didn't know what to say, aware of the fact that she had been uncharacteristically quiet. She was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been and the way Santana kept looking at her, the way she kept touching her and kissing her made it hard for her to gather enough thoughts to say anything. She settled for laying back and pulling Santana with her, kissing her fully.

Santana kissed her way across Rachel's jawline and down her neck. Rachel released a breathy as Santana teased her, alternately nipping at her pulse point and placing barely-there kisses across the sensitive skin of her neck. Santana's hands gripped her hips, holding them tightly. Rachel could feel tension building between her thighs and she unconsciously squirmed.

Santana pulled away from her neck, coming back up to kiss her lips firmly. Rachel tried to deepen the kiss, but Santana slid away before she could, trailing light kisses down Rachel's chest. Rachel gulped and gripped the sheets, the muscles of her stomach tightening underneath Santana's lips.

She felt Santana pull her legs further apart, hooking her arms underneath Rachel's thighs and bending her knees. Rachel resisted the urge to pull her legs back together. Santana adjusted the straps of the Cheerio skirt she still had on, pushing some of them up to rest on Rachel's stomach.

As if she could feel Rachel's nervousness, Santana looked up at her, her eyes dark. Her arms were still underneath Rachel's legs and she grasped both of Rachel's hands, loosening her grip on the sheets. Santana held them both tightly.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so, okay?" she said, squeezing both of Rachel's hands.

Her breathe was warm on her inner thighs and all Rachel could do was nod. She held Santana's hands tightly in her arm as she felt the former cheerleader trail wet kisses across her inner thighs.

Rachel tried to relax, but her body was tense in anticipation and at the first touch of Santana's tongue against her, she almost jumped off the bed. She exhaled heavily in shock as Santana's tongue pushed deeper into her folds.

"You're so wet," she heard Santana whisper, the sound vibrating through her body. She shuddered.

Santana worked her tongue over Rachel slowly, trying to hold back her own groan as she tasted the girl underneath her. She found Rachel's clit easily and she carefully ran the tip of her tongue against it. Rachel's body jerked suddenly and Santana squeezed her hands. She ran the flat of her tongue over the bundle of nerves, humming against it.

"Oh my god," Rachel breathed out, her eyes slipping shut.

Santana continued slowly, pushing her tongue against Rachel's clit and moving it in circles. "Don't stop," she heard Rachel say. She started moving her tongue faster, running it up and down Rachel's slit, encouraged by the breathy moans she got in response.

Rachel was sure she could feel every single nerve ending in her body at that moment. She gripped Santana's hands tightly, her back arching. She could feel herself moving closer to orgasm and she forced her eyes open. There were straps of red and white fabric on her stomach and across her thighs. Her hips bucked when Santana found her clit again, her tongue flicking it quickly. She watched as the strips shifted with every move of her hips.

She wanted to run her hands through Santana's thick hair, but it was still in a ponytail. "Fuck, Santana," she cried out, letting go of one of Santana's hands and grabbing her ponytail.

Rachel held Santana's head against her as she ground her hips down to meet the girl's tongue. She felt Santana's free arm wrap around her leg, her nails digging into Rachel's thigh. Rachel forced herself to keep her eyes open, entranced by the sight below her – the perfect Cheerio ponytail buried between her legs, the rough red and white strips of a Cheerio skirt scratching her hips and her legs, the toned (former) Cheerio body laying below her on the bed. She groaned at both the view and the feeling of exactly what that Cheerio was doing to her.

She watched Santana's hand drag across her thigh to grip at the loose pieces of Cheerio fabric as she pulled Rachel down further and pressed her tongue down against her clit. Rachel cried out again, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Santana's tongue seemed to go faster and Rachel felt like she was everywhere at once. Her grip on Santana's hand tightened and she squeezed her ponytail. She came screaming Santana's name as she arched off the bed, her entire body tensing.

Rachel couldn't move for several minutes as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel Santana's tongue moving against her slowly, bringing her back down. She still held a death grip on Santana's ponytail and she released it reluctantly, sighing in contentment as her body started to relax.

She felt Santana release her hand and move away. Rachel opened her eyes curiously.

Santana was slipping underneath her blanket. She tugged at the part of the blanket that Rachel was still laying on.

"I don't think I can move right now," Rachel breathed out, her voice rough.

Santana rolled on her side to face Rachel. "Just move a little bit. Seriously, it'll take you like two seconds," she said, running her thumb across her bottom lip and then licking it sensually.

Rachel just stared at her for a few seconds before she managed to slip underneath the blanket. She turned on her side to face Santana. Santana reached out and unzipped the back of the Cheerio skirt and Rachel lifted up to let her pull the material away from her.

Santana tossed the skirt behind her and shifted closer to Rachel, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. She shook it out a little bit before she grinned. She moved her body towards Rachel's and rested her hand on the girl's hip.

Rachel closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Santana's, moaning when she tasted herself on the taller girl.

"Rachel Berry, you are kind of insatiable," she smirked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her. "Is it your desire that I cease my displays of affection for you?"

Santana shook her head and kissed her in response. "Not a chance."


	6. Skirt Six

So I know I "finished" this little story a while ago, but an anon left me a review with a request. And apparently, when my high level of procrastination coincides with extremely high levels of coursework, I take requests. XD

This is for Anonny, who requested: _someone totally needs to sit on someone else's face while wearing one of those skirts_. I hope you like it. It takes place during the summer before season three. Also, there's another part to this story that I started a while ago and never finished, but I might go ahead and do that at some point. Reviews are love.

**chapter six**

"Santana, as flattered as I am and as enjoyable as the first time was, I'm not sure about this," Rachel said, smoothing over the material of the uniform she was wearing.

Santana was lying on her own bed and Rachel looked around again, surveying the darkness of her bedroom. Santana's room was all shades of black and grey. The only light came from a lamp on the table next to her bed, and even it wasn't enough to light the entirety of Santana's bedroom.

Santana had on a Cheerio uniform, yet again. Rachel had heard through idle summer gossip that Santana and Brittany were cheerleaders again, and so she expected that when school started again in a couple of months that she was going to see a lot more skin from the two of them in their skirts. But this? Well, she hadn't planned on this. She should have known, though, that something was up when Santana invited her over.

And yet again, Rachel had gotten as far as putting a uniform on before her nerves got the best of her, settling in tight ball in her stomach and clenching uncomfortably. It didn't help that Santana was lying back on the bed, propped up on her elbows while she looked up at Rachel with hooded eyes and a predatory smirk.

Santana's hair was down, falling in waves over her shoulders and settling across the WMHS on the front of her top. Her skirt was as short as ever, its red strips of fabric fanning out over the tops of her thighs, showing off her toned legs. And was that -? Rachel spied a hint of lace peeking out from the top of her skirt and she was done.

She had Santana pinned to the bed, straddling her hips and leaning down to kiss her roughly because Santana could even react. After a moment, she began to respond to Rachel, pushing herself to sit up and wrapping an arm around Rachel's back.

"You went from 'I'm not sure' to on top of me in like, five seconds," Santana muttered against her lips, her breathe hot across Rachel's face as she smirked. Her other arm came up to pull on Rachel's ponytail, tugging it until it came free. She ran her fingers through it, gripping it suddenly and pulling on it gently until Rachel's head fell back, exposing her neck.

She laid sloppy wet crosses across the skin of Rachel's neck, trailing her lips up to her ear and nibbling on it. Rachel sighed and buried her fingers in Santana's thick hair. Santana bit her, suddenly, and she gasped, pulling away. "Santana," she said, rubbing the spot on her neck just below her ear. It was raised already and Rachel winced when she pressed on it. "That's going to leave a mark."

Santana rolled her eyes, slipping her hand underneath the bottom of Rachel's uniform top and scratching at her lower back lightly. "Whatever, just wear your hair down for a few days," she answered.

Rachel didn't answer, glaring at her and trying to ignore the feeling of Santana's nails. Santana rolled her eyes again and pulled Rachel's arm away from her neck. She had to lean up because of their position and when she did, Rachel was only just able to bite back a moan at the feeling of Santana's hips pushing up against her center. Santana's tongue darted out and ran over the quickly darkening bruise on Rachel's neck and Rachel was surprised when she even went so far as to lay a kiss there.

"It'll be gone in a couple of days, okay?" Santana murmured against her neck. "Chill out, Berry. There's this little thing called make-up."

Santana pulled away from her neck, raising an eyebrow. "Tina was telling me about this Asian thing you can do with a hard-boiled egg. I wonder if that works..."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "Tina?"

Santana shook her head, leaning up again and kissing the place she'd bitten. "It's not important," she said. "Now where was I?"

Santana nipped at Rachel's neck lightly and carefully. The hand she had in Rachel's hair slid down her neck and over her shoulder before eventually palming her breast. Her nails continued to rake at Rachel's back and she brought her lips to Rachel's.

Rachel kissed her eagerly, leaning down over her and forcing Santana to support her weight by pulling her hands away from Rachel and resting them on the bed behind her. Rachel unzipped the zipper on the Cheerio top she was wearing and pulled it off of her body, throwing it behind her off the bed. Santana, unwilling to keep her hands useless, ghosted her fingertips up Rachel's sides. Rachel shivered, goosebumps erupting across her skin.

Santana smirked again, brushing her hand against Rachel's chest. Rachel's nipples hardened and her back arched slightly towards Santana's hand. Santana didn't touch her, though; she continued to run her nails and her fingertips across Rachel's chest and sides lightly. Santana's eyes were dark as they looked up at Rachel.

Rachel surged forward, pressing their lips back together again, pleased when Santana fell back on the bed surprised. Rachel parted her lips slightly, running her tongue across Santana's bottom lip before she felt Santana respond. She gasped as Santana suddenly tweaked one of her nipples, squeezing it between two of her fingers. She flicked it with her nail and Rachel's hips bucked, sliding across the course fabric of Santana's skirt. The material rubbed at Rachel's thighs roughly and she had to resist the urge to grind down on the other girl.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Rachel's hands slid up Santana's arms, scratching lightly at the muscles of her upper arm and shoulder. Santana brought her hands to Rachel's legs, rubbing them up her outer thighs towards her hips.

"Fuck, Rachel, are you not wearing any underwear?" she groaned.

"I assumed they would only be a waste of time," Rachel muttered.

"So much for 'not sure,'" Santana said, covering Rachel's mouth with her own again as Rachel tried to say something. When Rachel tried to speak despite the fact that Santana was kissing her, she gripped Rachel's hips and slid the girl against her, raising her own hips up against the smaller girl.

Rachel moaned softly against her parted lips and it was probably the sexiest thing Santana had ever heard. "Rachel?"

"Mm-hmm?" Rachel hummed, resting her hand on Santana's shoulder as she pulled away.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Not really," Rachel admitted, biting her lip.

Santana just barely managed to not scoff at her. Sure, she had tried to go all Lima Heights on Rachel a couple of times, and maybe she made fun of her sometimes, but she had been cool with the whole virgin-wants-to-fuck-her -n-her-uniform thing. They had that at least.

"Do you trust me about sex?" she tried.

Rachel eyed her curiously for a moment. "I suppose," she said carefully. "It depends on what you have in mind."

Santana shrugged. She stopped listening at "suppose." That was all she needed. "I promise that there will be nothing that will take away your virgin status," she said, lying down flat on her back.

Rachel, still straddling her hips, raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

Santana urged Rachel to sit up slightly and take her weight off of the girl underneath her. Still holding her hips, Santana started trying to move Rachel up the bed.

Rachel didn't move. "I asked you what you're doing."

Santana dug her nails into Rachel's hips, making her yelp in surprise. "I'm trying to get you up here over my face, Berry," she said nonchalantly. "You coming or not?"

"_Oh,_" Rachel said. "I'm not sure about that, Santana. You want me to...?"

Santana sat up again. "Okay, this is really simple," she started. "I'm going to lay down and you're going to slide your cute little ass up my body until you're straddling my face," she said. "And then I'm going to eat you out until you cum."

Rachel shouldn't have shivered, but there was something about the way Santana spoke - her voice soft and low, almost a purr as she whispered obscene things - that made it hard to resist her. Rachel put her hands on Santana's shoulders and looked at her for a long moment. Santana was smiling at her now, and Rachel realized that she was waiting for Rachel's permission.

Rachel nodded and was surprised when Santana dropped a quick kiss to her lips before lying back again. Rachel carefully wiggled her way up the bed, letting Santana's hands on her hips guide her up towards the top of the bed. She took a few shaky breathes and grabbed the headboard, mostly because she needed something to do with her hands.

She could feel Santana's breathe tickling her thighs and she could see Santana's hair peaking out from underneath the skirt Rachel still had on. Santana's hands moved down to hold her outer thighs and Rachel felt her tongue swipe at Rachel's clit. Rachel inhaled sharply and tried not to grind down.

"Always so wet,"she heard Santana say teasingly. She felt the vibrations from Santana's voice against her and looked down, watching Santana's hair move, shifting the skirt that fell over her with each swipe of her tongue.

She held the headboard tightly, feeling Santana's tongue against her, flicking her clit. Rachel knew she was wet, almost embarrassingly so, and she could feel Santana's cheeks against her thighs as she tried not to clench them. Santana's tongue moved slowly, languidly brushing over her and a moan slipped from her mouth. She felt the flat of Santana's tongue against her fully, teasingly near her entrance and she tried to pull away.

"Santana, don't you dare -"

Santana's grip on her legs tightened. "I'm not," she said, the sound muted. She hummed against Rachel, brushing her tongue over her entrance again. But her tongue was flat and she made no attempt to move inside her and Rachel settled again because, fuck, she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. "I'm just tasting you," Santana said to her.

Rachel cursed and Santana's pace quickened suddenly, her tongue making broad strokes over Rachel's clit. Her hips bucked and Santana held on to her legs, steadying her. "Don't stop," she muttered, gripping Santana's headboard.

Santana moaned below her and Rachel cried out as the vibrations combined with the motion of her tongue. Below her, all she could see was red, strips of that unbearable uniform covering her thighs and falling over dark hair that matched the comforter Rachel was kneeling on.

Santana's lips wrapped around her clit, sucking on it forcefully, and Rachel was unable to stop herself from grinding down and crying out again. "Please," she pleaded, not entirely sure what she was asking for.

Santana seemed to know, though, her fingers slipping over Rachel's legs, scratching them in time with her tongue against Rachel's clit. Rachel body shook as she tried to stay upright, but Santana had let go of her and her hips shifted, her back arching. Her muscles clenched as she came, gasping and shuddering.

Santana's tongue slowed against her, moving only slightly and bringing her back down. Rachel's head fell to the headboard for a moment as she tried to remember how to breathe. Santana flicked her clit and she squeaked, her body jerking. She realized that she still had Santana pinned beneath her and moved away sheepishly.

Rachel groaned, embarrassed to see that Santana's cheek were incredibly wet, covered in _her_ wetness. Santana was smirking, though, as she swiped her hand over her cheek before wiping it on the other side of the bed. "And that, my little virgin, is how you top from the bottom."

Rachel giggled despite herself. Santana looked incredibly full of herself, and maybe she had a right to be. But Rachel remembered the look on her face as she was bent over the piano and held up against the door. Maybe Santana liked topping, but Rachel was starting to learn that she liked to be topped, too.

She pushed Santana back down on to the bed and kissed her firmly, feeling the coarse material of her Cheerio top brush against her bare stomach. She settled between Santana's legs, her hair falling down around Santana's face as they kissed. She wasted no time in slipping her hand between Santana's legs towards the apex of her thighs.

Rachel's hand came into contact with the lace of Santana's panties and she could feel wetness soaking them. "Why are you wearing these? They're a waste of time."

Santana moaned as Rachel's fingernails scratched at the lace covering her. She reached down and tugged at the material, letting Rachel pull them the rest of the way down her legs. The smaller girl settled against her again, sliding a finger through her wetness.

"Always so wet," Rachel husked in her ear, using her own words against her. Santana gripped Rachel's shoulders, pulling her in towards a kiss. She _was_ wet and it was uncomfortable; her thighs were sticky and she could taste Rachel still lingering on tongue. She didn't need to be teased.

"Shut up and fuck me already," she murmured, nibbling on Rachel's lower lip.

Rachel didn't need any further invitation as she thrust two fingers inside Santana easily and started a quick pace, surprised at just how wet Santana was. She hadn't realized that letting Santana taste her was such a turn on for the Cheerio.

Santana's grip on her shoulders tightened, her fingers sliding into Rachel's hair to pull her down into a kiss. Rachel pulled her fingers almost completely out before she pushed back into Santana, curling her fingers as she did so. Santana's hips bucked and her kisses grew sloppy and Rachel moved inside her, tilting her hand and repeatedly curving her fingers

"Fuck, Rachel don't stop, just like that," she cried, keeping Rachel's lips against her own but giving up on trying to kiss her. Not to be outdone, Rachel kept up their kisses, dipping her tongue into Santana's mouth as she continued to thrust into her.

Rachel felt Santana's muscles clench around her fingers and watched her face contort. Santana's grip on her hair was tight and she cried out again, calling Rachel's name as she came. Rachel didn't ease up on her pace, though, as Santana's body collapsed on to the bed. She swallowed Santana's cries with her mouth and kissed her as she forced her fingers to pump faster than before.

Santana's fingernails dug into her scalp and she pulled away from Rachel's kisses, throwing her head back. She came a second time with Rachel's name on her lips and Rachel's lips on her neck. Rachel dug her teeth into the skin below Santana's ear as she finally eased up.

"Now we match," she said, kissing the new mark she had left on Santana's neck. She pulled her fingers out of Santana, who winced at the movement inside her. Rachel kissed her on the lips again.

Santana let out a strangled laugh, feeling the raised bite mark beneath her ear.

"And now you can ask Tina about that hard-boiled egg trick for the both of us," Rachel smirked, watching as Santana's gaze fell to her lips and tongue. Rachel licked her fingers slowly, seeing Santana's eyes darken.

Santana grabbed her hips, rolling her over. She pulled her top off and hovered over Rachel. "Berry, don't you ever let me hear this 'I'm not sure' bullshit ever again," she laughed, kissing Rachel again.


	7. Skirt Seven

I'm back! And I brought smut. As with everything in this fic, it's basically PWP. This chapter includes a strap-on, just so you have some warning.

**skirt seven**

Santana was staring at her intently. If Rachel hadn't understood what bedroom eyes were before, she certainly understood now. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, the fake leather bench squeaking as she moved. Santana smirked, taking a bite of what had to have been her twentieth breadstick.

"I must say that I am surprised that you would extend a dinner invitation to me, Santana," Rachel said. They had had sex a few times by this point, but Santana was hardly someone that Rachel would call a friend.

Santana shrugged. "Whatever, it's just Breadstix, Berry," she responded. She took another bite of her breadstick and absentmindedly twirled it between her fingers.

Rachel glanced around, looking for their waitress. "Was there any particular reason that you asked me to join you this evening?"

Santana just stared at her. "I'm not allowed to want to hang out with you?" she deadpanned.

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Well, given the fact that you have taken every opportunity to inflict whatever physical and emotional harm upon me you possibly can, you must realize why I would naturally be wary of any attempts you make to spend time with me."

"Maybe _I'm_ just starting to realize that you're not so bad," Santana responded, grabbing another breadstick.

"Just a few weeks ago, you were screaming at me in Spanish. I'm certain that if Quinn, Mike, and Sam hadn't manage to hold you back, I would be in a coffin right now and you would be in prison for murder," Rachel huffed, taking a few sips of her water.

Santana continued to eat the breadsticks she was holding. "I meant that you're not so bad _during_," she said daringly.

Rachel sputtered, coughing. "_Excuse me?_"

Santana leaned towards her. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not being clear enough," she smirked, her voice deep and raspy. "You're a lot easier to get along with when I've got my head buried between your legs."

Rachel gasped, her jaw dropping. Santana was looking at her, a small seductive smile playing at her lips. Her tongue came into view as she licked them slowly. All Rachel could do was watch.

The waitress interrupted them then, bringing Santana a plate of pasta and Rachel a salad. Santana, still smirking, dug into her food without a moment to waste. When silence settled around them, Rachel eventually started eating her own food, keeping a wary eye on the girl across from her.

She cleared her throat. "Your candor shouldn't shock me anymore," Rachel muttered between bites. She glanced around the restaurant, eyeing the other patrons. She was glad that she didn't recognize anyone. "I thought we agreed not to speak of our past liaisons."

Santana dropped her form on her plate unceremoniously. "Every time you open your mouth, you make me regret just being in the same room with you."

Rachel scoffed.

Rolling her eyes, Santana pulled out a small bag from her large purse. She pushed both of their plates to the edge of the table and sat the bag down in front of Rachel.

Rachel didn't move.

"Just open the bag, Manhands."

"You of all people should know that my hands are far from manly," Rachel shot back, picking up the bag. "Should I point this away from me? Is something going to explode in my face?"

Santana groaned. "God, Rachel. No, the bag isn't going to explode, but I'm about to if you don't get on with it."

Rachel tentatively pulled apart the tissue paper sticking up out of the bag. Folded neatly inside the simple pink gift bag was a McKinley High School Cheerio uniform. She went to pull it out, but Santana grabbed her wrist.

"Don't take it out. I'm pretty sure Coach Sylvester has cameras in this place and she's probably already noticed that there's another uniform missing."

Rachel nodded. "And this uniform is for me?" she asked, remembering how the one that she had worn the previous two nights with Santana had to be taken back to the school. Brittany had procured it and hadn't been careful enough in avoiding Sue Sylvester's many hidden cameras.

Santana nodded, smiling. "Yep, now you have one of your very own. I had to let Puck cop a feel so he would help me break into the school to get that," she said. "I figured it could be something we could both enjoy _again_."

Rachel felt herself blushing. "I thought we also reached an agreement that not only would we not mention our liaisons, but that we also would not repeat them anymore."

The other girl shrugged, raising her arms up and leaning back. "Look underneath the uniform."

Rachel carefully moved the uniform around, trying to keep it from view. "_Oh my god, Santana!_" she shrieked, her face turning bright red when she found what was at the bottom of the bag. Several of the people around them turned around to glare at them curiously.

Santana laughed earnestly, no trace of mockery of malice in her tone. Rachel might have found it endearing in any other situation.

Rachel flung the bag away from her, pushing it towards the laughing girl across from her. "While I am not necessarily against potentially revisiting our previous encounters," she hissed, "I confided in you that I'm a virgin. There is absolutely no way that I am letting you anywhere near me with that – that _thing_."

Santana's laughter eventually died down, but she was still grinning. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't plan on using it on you. That _thing_ is my gift to myself," she responded with a playful tilt of the head.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know why I'm still surprised by anything you do."

Santana's grin widened. "I don't either."

* * *

><p>"This is just ridiculous," Rachel muttered to her reflection in the mirror. The sight before her looked familiar – she was dressed once again in a Cheerio uniform – but it was still completely different than the last time. For one, there was a noticeable bulge underneath the red spanks she had on.<p>

She remembered the power she had felt when she had fucked that unnamed cheerleader her freshman year, how she had remained sweet and gentle with Brittany while still maintaining her control over the situation, how she had had no problems pushing Santana up against a piano. Even the past weekend, she had had no problem marking Santana, covering her body with bite marks and bruises.

She scowled at her reflection. It was all those stupid skirts, those stupid Cheerio skirts. They had gotten her into this mess and now she couldn't ever leave.

Just as she was starting to talk herself into changing, Santana stuck her head through the door, smirking in approval. "Me gusta."

Rachel blushed, taking in the other girl's appearance. Santana's hair was down and she had on very little makeup. She was dressed in short denim shorts and a white tank top. Her clothes and her mannerisms were too casual, too familiar. That wasn't how this was supposed to work.

"That's what you're wearing?"

Santana looked down, taking in her appearance. She looked back at Rachel and shrugged. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Nothing, necessarily. I just thought – well, nevermind," she finished lamely.

Santana crossed her arms. "Just say whatever you were gonna say. It's freaky when you don't talk in paragraphs."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Would you possibly consider changing into your own cheerleading uniform?" she asked.

"Oh," Santana responded, raising an eyebrow in understanding. "Are you just asking me or are you telling me?" she asked playfully, and Rachel was reminded of their afternoon in the auditorium.

She felt a familiar rush of power course through her as the memories flashed through her mind. She licked her lips and stepped closer to Santana. "Go put your uniform on," Rachel told her, matching the other girl's fierce gaze.

Santana smirked and opened the door. "That's more like it," she winked over her shoulder as she headed to her bedroom.

Rachel waited a few minutes before she eventually went to Santana's room. Santana hadn't come back yet, but she couldn't stand in that itchy uniform with an awkward bulge for too long before it felt uncomfortable.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before she knocked on the door, opening it before she received an answer. When Rachel peered inside, Santana's back was to her as the cheerleader faced the mirror at her dresser. She had on her skirt already and was sliding the top shell of the uniform over her arms.

Rachel's eyes trailed up Santana's back, the slight curves of her hips and waist and the ripple of the muscles in her back as she moved her arms catching Rachel's attention. She had Santana pushed against the dresser before she realized it, her fingers trailing up Santana's spine as she pressed her body forward.

"Shit," Santana muttered. "You scared the fuck out of me." Her palms slid across the top of the dresser and she tried to turn around but Rachel pinned her there, pushing her hips against Santana's and digging her fingernails into the skin of Santana's shoulder. The cheerleading top slid down Santana's arms and she let it slip over her hands, pooling on top of the dresser.

Rachel's hands slid back down Santana's back, fingers curling as they reached Santana's waist. She looked over Santana's shoulder, finding her eyes in the mirror and pressing a kiss to Santana's shoulderblades, lips parted. Her palms slid down over Santana's hips and she arched her back, hips grinding into Santana's ass, the strap-on pressing against both of them.

Rachel groaned, lips parting further as she skirted her teeth across Santana's shoulder, fingers digging into her hips. She pushed her body forward at the same time she pulled Santana's hips back against her again, placing slow, wet kisses across Santana's shoulder.

Santana groaned breathlessly, one of her arms stretching out behind her to grab at Rachel's waist. She arched her back, pressing her ass against Rachel's front, feeling the bulge in Rachel's Cheerio skirt. "On the - on the bed," she whispered, voice catching in her throat and cracking as Rachel ground her hips again.

Rachel's palms slid up her sides, ghosting just barely over Santana's flushed skin until she shivered. "No," she sighed against Santana's skin, fingers teasing just below Santana's breasts. "Right here."

She tweaked one of Santana's nipples, thumb and index finger squeezing it lightly before twisting it until Santana gasped, back arching. "You're too short," Santana said, fingers curling around Rachel's waist.

Rachel's arm wrapped around her waist and she pulled her backwards. "Not if we find the right angle," she replied, canting her hips forward.

Santana released a strangled cry, hips pressing back against Rachel as she slid down the dresser, resting her elbows against it. Rachel's palms trailed down her back again slowly. "God, will you just fuck me already?"

Rachel's stomach quivered and she swallowed, throat catching. She was nervous again and suddenly remembered that she didn't know what she was doing; she never knew what she was doing with Santana.

Santana's fingers caught hers, squeezing her hand. "It's okay," Santana said, looking back at Rachel through the mirror. "I'll lead you through it, but I'm gonna needs you to take my panties off and then take your spanks off first."

Rachel nodded, stepping back quickly and hooking her fingers into the side of Santana's panties, sliding them down her legs and letting her step out of them. She kissed Santana's lower back as she stood back up, unable to help herself as she eyed Santana's ass through her Cheerio skirt, soft, tan skin barely covered by the strips of red and white fabric that fanned out over her backside and her thighs.

Rachel pulled her spanks down quickly, throwing them somewhere behind her and watching the strap-on spring free nervously, straps digging into her thighs and hips as she adjusted it. It was simple, at least she assumed that it was simple, and flesh-colored, soft as she palmed it, fingers wrapping around it as she tried to accustom herself to the idea of what she was doing.

She looked back up, meeting Santana's eyes again. They were dark and hooded and Santana was biting her lip as she watched Rachel, her legs separating slightly as she leaned against the desk. Santana threw a bottle of lube over her shoulder, smirking as Rachel just barely managed to catch it.

"Rub some of that on it," she said casually. "I'm pretty..._wet_ but it helps," she added, rolling her shoulders back teasingly.

Rachel nodded again, squeezing the small bottle and watching as a few droplets fell against the head of the strap-on. She covered them with her hands quickly, running them against the length of the strap-on.

Santana slid down the desk, pushing her ass out at Rachel, who dropped the lube on the ground. "Take it in your hand and slide it in," she told Rachel, rolling her hips, "_slowly_. Just a little bit to start."

Rachel adjusted Santana's skirt, pushing some of the straps up over her hips to rest on her back, and ran her wet fingers over Santana's ass and down between her legs, middle finger brushing over Santana's clit.

Santana gasped lowly. "I said put it in, Rachel."

Rachel slid the tip of the strap-on inside her, listening as she moaned. "Okay," Santana gasped, eyelids fluttering. "Now just push forward - ah -" Rachel slid her hips forward, watching the strap-on slide the rest of the way inside Santana. "Yeah, you got it," Santana muttered, nodding.

Rachel waited for a moment, leaning forward to press kisses against what she could reach of Santana's back. She gripped Santana's hips, fingers slipping through the strips of her skirt as she pulled back slowly, watching in the mirror as Santana pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes.

Santana's knuckles turned white and she flexed her fingers on top of the desk, crying out as Rachel surged forward again. "Oh, fuck," she gasped.

Rachel gasped with her, pulling out and pressing forward again, feeling the strap-on hit her clit. She thrust into Santana again, harder, releasing a strangled cry as it brushed against her again. Her fingers dug into Santana's hips, palms holding her firmly, as she moved, continuing to press her own hips forward.

Santana cried out beneath her, meeting Rachel's thrusts as they grew more frantic, Rachel fucking her harder, pushing deeper than she had before. She heard Rachel behind her, somewhere above her, panting and releasing breathless moans and gasps, and she looked in the mirror. Rachel's eyes met hers immediately, sweat clinging to her forehead as she bucked her hips against Santana's, the strap-on sliding in and out of her.

She wasn't doing half-bad for a virgin, Santana thought, arching her back and grabbing one of Rachel's hands. "Touch me," she sighed, hating the way it sounded more like a gasp, the way she was practically pleading with Rachel. She pulled Rachel's hand around her waist, sliding it down her front until Rachel's fingers slid against her clit.

Rachel's free hand tightened on her hip, fingers slipping through Santana's folds to caress her lightly. Rachel continued to cant her hips, the sounds of their skin slapping together and the feeling of how _wet_ Santana was urging her on, urging her faster and harder. She watched Santana start to unravel in the mirror, eyelids fluttering and mouth open as she moaned.

"Don't stop," Santana gasped, arching up as Rachel's nails raked against her back.

Rachel pressed her fingers to Santana's clit, sliding them over it in time with her thrusts. "Look at me, Santana," she said, the strap-on pressing back on her own clit.

Santana looked up, eyes darker than Rachel had ever seen them. Santana licked her lips quickly, palming her breasts and looking at Rachel as she did. Rachel pulled Santana back against her as hard as she could, feeling Santana's body shudder as she came. With a few more thrusts, Rachel came as well, muscles quivering and stomach tightening as she felt Santana collapse beneath her.

"You're getting a lot better at fucking me," Santana told her, hissing as Rachel pulled the strap-on out of her and fell back against the bed. "Oh, no, you don't," she said, panting. "I'm not done with you yet. Just - just give me a minute."

Rachel nodded. "Make it five," she said.

Santana laid down next to her, curling up against her side and leaning down to kiss her wetly, releasing a puff of air against her lips. "Five minutes," she agreed softly, head falling to rest on Rachel's shoulder and an arm wrapping around Rachel's waist.


	8. Skirt Eight

It's me, _again_. Apparently, when I have a lot of homework, I get inspired to write a lot of smut. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.

**Skirt Eight**

Rachel made it about two weeks before she gave in to Santana again. She firmly resolved to never give in to her obsession with Cheerio skirts ever again and she made it longer than she thought she would. And then Santana showed up on her doorstep on a warm June evening with a pack of wine coolers and an overnight bag, a short skirt clinging to her thighs and a tank top just barely covering her stomach.

"Santana, please," she sighed. "We can't keep doing this."

Santana rolled her eyes, smiling. It was warm and friendly and made Rachel's stomach flutter. "You say that every time," she started. "And then we talk about it for a little bit and you take a lot of really deep breaths before you just can't help yourself and you bend me over the dresser, which was really hot, by the way. So can we just skip the whole 'we shouldn't do this' step and go straight to the wine coolers?"

Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes but let Santana step in through the front door anyway. It had maybe been a really long two weeks and the way Santana was looking at her was maybe making her feel a little lightheaded. When had she lost control? And with Santana of all people?

"Your dads aren't home, right?" Santana asked, slipping her shoes off and dropping her bag on the ground as she glanced around, peering into the empty living room.

"No, they're attending their monthly wine and cheese soiree with the Stewarts from down the street."

"Good," Santana smirked, pulling two wine coolers out of the pack and handing one to Rachel, who opened it awkwardly, stepping around Santana to walk into the living room. She felt Santana's fingers glide across her hip as she passed.

"Do you - do you want to watch a movie or something?" Rachel asked nervously, taking a sip of her drink and sitting down on the couch. "While we have our drinks?"

Santana shrugged, downing half of her wine cooler in a few sips. "Sure, whatever," she muttered. "No musicals," she added.

Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest, taking another sip of her drink as Santana sat down next to her. There was still plenty of couch, but Santana made it a point to settle right next to her, their bare thighs brushing. Santana's fingers splayed across her ankle as she shifted..

Rachel decided to leave the tv on the channel it had been on when the doorbell rang, some cheesy horror movie from the seventies that Rachel had paused on when she heard someone at the door.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each sipping their own drinks. Santana finished off her first wine cooler quickly, grabbing another from the pack. Rachel took slower sips, trying to decide whether or not she had it in her to continue this. Santana wasn't wearing her uniform and that was not part of whatever they seemed to have fallen into. The whole reason Rachel had ended up here in the first place was because of those stupid Cheerio skirts taunting her day in and day out, just barely falling over toned thighs and raising up to show off tight asses and glorious legs when a Cheerio spun through the air.

Rachel gulped down the rest of her first wine cooler, looking over at Santana, taking in her relaxed posture and the distinct lack of Cheerio red on her body. It didn't stop her legs from being unbearably toned, her thighs soft and inviting, her body strong and lean as it tensed underneath Rachel, muscles quivering and lips bruised as she -

Rachel took a deep breath, just as Santana had said she would, and brushed her fingers over Santana's wrist, a wave of confidence surging through her. She could do this, _they_ could do this, because Santana was right - it was what they always did when presented with this situation.

Stupid Cheerio skirts.

"Are you having a good summer?" Santana asked absently, eyes darting down to Rachel's fingers around her wrist.

Rachel put her wine cooler on the side table, sliding it away from her as only the smallest buzz creeped into her brain. She sucked in a breath of air, deciding that the lightness in her head was mostly Santana and had very little to do with the single cooler she had consumed. She pushed her legs forward, sliding them away from her chest and off the couch.

She angled her body, taking Santana's second - third? she wondered - wine cooler away from her and sitting it next to hers on the table. Rachel slid across the leather of the couch, fingers drawing circles on the inside of Santana's wrist as the other girl looked at her curiously.

Rachel slid her fingers up Santana's arm slowly, nails lightly scratching her skin and fingers coming to rest curled over Santana's shoulder. She licked her lips, eyes taking in the sight of the girl in front of her, eyes almost glowing in the dim light of the television. Rachel pressed forward then, kissing Santana softly, lips sliding wetly against hers. She resisted the strong urge to press forward and kiss Santana until her lips were bruised and swollen, settling instead for nipping Santana's bottom lip, teeth barely biting on it.

Santana groaned against her, eyes slipping shut as her hands came to rest gently on Rachel's waist. "Do you want me to go put my uniform on?" she asked, pulling away from Rachel, her eyes still closed.

Rachel shook her head before realizing that Santana couldn't see her. "No," she whispered breathlessly, leaning forward to catch Santana's lips again, lips parted. She sucked at Santana's top lip, brushing the tip of her tongue against it, feelings Santana's fingers shake as they gripped her waist. Santana tastes like wine coolers and like something completely and absolutely her and it made Rachel feel even more lightheaded. "No, just...just keep kissing me like this," she said softly, fingers threading up through Santana's hair. She cradled Santana's head in her hands and pulled her forward, leaning back and bringing Santana with her.

Santana landed half on top of her, lips pressing down on hers firmly as one of her legs slid between Rachel's thighs and her hands slid up Rachel's sides, pulling her shirt up over her stomach, fingers grazing her tummy.

Rachel raised up and let Santana pull her shirt over her head, flinging it off the side of the couch. She closed her eyes. There were no skirts to look at this time, no itchy fabric clinging to her chest and no red and black covering her thighs. There was just Santana, hovering over her, trailing wet kisses across her jawline up towards her ear, pausing for a moment.

Santana's fingers danced over Rachel's flush skin, sliding upwards. She blew softly against Rachel's skin, exhaling and sliding the flat of her tongue across the shell of Rachel's ear as the palm of her hand slid over Rachel's breast. She felt Rachel's body quiver underneath her and heard Rachel sigh as she kissed the space just below Rachel's ear and tweaked her nipple.

Rachel moaned breathlessly, releasing another sigh and gripping Santana's hips, pulling her down as she bucked her hips upwards, drawing a groan from Santana. Santana nibbled on her earlobe and ground her own hips, thighs parting on top of Rachel's leg.

"Fuck," she hissed, fingers sliding away down Rachel's stomach to the top of her shorts and dipping just below the waistband. Santana placed light pecks against Rachel's cheek until she reached her lips again, kissing her. Rachel's eyes were closed and she gasped against Santana's lips when her hand slid inside her shorts, brushing against her over her panties.

"You're so fucking _wet_," Santana murmured, lips moving against Rachel's. She pressed the heel of her hand against Rachel, who bucked up against her.

Rachel's hands tightened on her hips, fingernails pressing against her skin. "Don't tease me," she sighed, her thigh muscles quaking. She took the leg Santana was laying on and raised it, feeling Santana's wetness on her thigh and hearing her gasp.

Rachel opened her eyes when she felt Santana move off of her, fingers hooking over the edge of Rachel's shorts and panties to pull them down her legs. The leather stuck to Rachel's backside as Santana crawled back on top of her, resting between her thighs and kissing her again.

"_Please_," Rachel gasped softly, breath escaping her in what was almost a sigh. Santana nodded and pulled away, starting to slide down Rachel's body before Rachel caught her, fingers sliding through Santana's hair and tugging her back up and into another firm kiss. "No, I want you to touch me," she said quietly, "and I want to kiss you."

So Santana did. She released a burst of air and slid over Rachel, resting next to her, fingers skirting along Rachel's stomach and lips pressing against hers firmly. She started to smirk but it spread out into a simple smile as she watched Rachel's eyelids flutter and felt her stomach muscles quiver as she slid her hand down between her legs, fingers slipping between her folds in a feather-light touch.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as Santana's fingers brushed over her clit lightly. Her fingers clenched in Santana's hair and she held her there in place, lips still pressed together, moving against each other. "Please," Rachel said again, hips canting upwards.

Santana's fingers moved faster, circling around her clit. Rachel gasped, her breath coming in short pants. She could feel the leather sticking to her back and her legs, the sweat clinging to her chest, Santana's lips on hers sloppily. Santana added more pressure, fingers pressing against her clit, and she cried out.

Santana's fingers mapped out patterns that Rachel stopped trying to understand. She was wet and a little dizzy and overcome and she needed _more_.

"I need you, Santana," she sighed. "I - inside me," she added.

Santana stopped immediately, fingers stilling. Rachel whimpered. Santana pulled back, looking down at her, hair falling gently around her face and around Rachel. She met Rachel's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded immediately. "Yes," she said breathlessly, hands shaking in Santana's hair as she felt Santana's fingers slide over her clit again. "Yes," she repeated, pulling Santana into a slow kiss, their lips moving together.

"I'll go slow, baby," Santana whispered to her, voice cracking. Rachel kissed her again, spreading her legs wider.

Santana's fingers teased through her folds, slowly finding her opening. "I'll go slow," she said again, middle finger pressing just inside Rachel. She stilled it immediately, kissing Rachel and smothering a groan.

Rachel closed her eyes, exhaling heavily. Her hands were still shaking, gripping Santana's hair tightly. There was no going back now. Santana was inside of her and in one moment of clarity, she remembered that neither of them were even wearing Cheerio uniforms.

"I'm alright," she sighed, pulling Santana's lips against hers again, tongue slipping between them to massage Santana's until she groaned above her and slid her finger the rest of the way inside Rachel, warmth and wetness engulfing her slowly.

She curled her finger after a long moment and felt Rachel tremble. She continued to kiss her, letting Rachel's tongue win in a battle for dominance against her own. "'S okay," she muttered. "It's okay," she echoed, slipping her finger outwards and thrusting it back in slowly. Rachel gasped, hands cradling Santana's head. Santana repeated her actions, again moving as slow as she could, groaning as she resisted the urge to fuck Rachel harder, to take her fast and rough.

"Kiss me," Rachel cried softly, brow furrowing. She struggled against the tightening in her stomach and the way her arms shook. Santana did as she was told, surging forward as she kissed Rachel. She curled her finger and Rachel whimpered yet again. "More," she said.

"Uh-uh," Santana grinned, pumping her finger faster and feeling the way Rachel's body shuddered beneath her. She slipped a second finger in after a few moments, slowing to let Rachel become accommodated to it.

Rachel's eyebrows raised and her mouth opened in surprise. Santana took the opportunity to nibble at Rachel's bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. She curled both of her fingers and started pumping them without rhythm, idling thrusting as she saw fit, waiting until Rachel started crying out again.

Rachel's fingers tugged on her hair and she pressed her lips against Santana's with force. "I told you not to tease me," she moaned, hips bucking.

Santana smirked, kissing Rachel and picking up her pace, easily finding a rhythm. Her fingers slid inside Rachel, curling with each thrust. After a few moments, Rachel's hips matching her, grinding upwards.

Rachel let out a strangled cry. "Don't stop," she pleaded. She angled her hips upwards, feeling Santana's fingers inside her, the leather stuck to her skin and Santana's kisses on her lips. She felt _everything_ and she felt it _everywhere_ and she had never been so turned on in her life. She had never been so close to falling over the edge.

"I'm not," she heard Santana say, lips moving against hers and fingers undoing her.

She felt all of her muscles tense and she felt all of the pressure in her stomach release and she came with a whimper, holding Santana still against her as she panted and squirmed. She shuddered as Santana's fingers moved achingly slow, easing her back down.

Rachel kept her lips against Santana's and sighed heavily, opening her eyes. Santana was staring at her, eyes hooded and dark, lips quirked upward in a small smile. Rachel's stomach fluttered and she kissed Santana again, deciding that maybe they didn't need those skirts anymore, not if she kept feeling like _this_.


End file.
